Kyoya On A Mission
by HighOnSky
Summary: Belle is the heir to one of the richest company's in the world. But after her mothers death her father relocates them to Japan. And for once she finds herself not being followed by guys except the one she hates, Kyoya. But thats because he has a secret.
1. You Will Woe And Marry Belle

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part One**

**You Will Woe And Marry Belle**

**AN: This character was inspired by the picture Blonde girl request by Mireielle on deviantart**

**Also I got the idea from beauty and the beast XD**

To think that today had started out as an ordinary day. There I was in my room finishing my homework while in my head trying to figure out this months club budget with Honey's sweet tooth when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said not looking up from my paper and I saw one of our butlers walk in.

"Your father wishes to see you master Kyoya." he said then exited with a bow. I was slightly surprised to hear this news but I didn't linger on it long as I closed my folder and made my way to my fathers office. I knocked on the door before entering to see my father behind his desk.

"You wanted to see me father?" I said as I walked over to stand in front of his desk and his ever analyzing eyes. He nodded and signaled for me to take a seat. I knew this meant that we were about to have a serious discussion and as much as I didn't want to I didn't dare refuse my father. I took a seat and for a few minutes I just sat there allowing him to look me over once again.

"Kyoya your little host club is, I guess you could say, specialized in wining over the hearts of young women is it not?" he asked. I had to admit this question caught me off guard. It wasn't often he asked me about my personal life but I nodded confirming his statement. "Good, because you are going to need these skills. You see a business partner of mine Charles Mayor has just recently moved to Japan. As you may very well know the Mayor's our one of the top property owners in the world owning large amounts of land from Japan to Mexico.

"So naturally you can assume that the heir to this company would be the most powerful man in the world once his father dies but sadly Charles never did have a son. His beloved wife died before she could give him one but he does have a daughter. Now usually an heir can only be a son but he is from America and seems to think that his daughter, Belle, is capable of running his multi-billion dollar company.

"Now you are probably wondering what this has to do with you. Well Belle is going to be attending your school starting next week and I want you to make sure she finds the host club. don't be to obvious about though because what I am going to have you do is going to be a delicate process. As you know in Japan arranged marriages are the norm but since Charles is from America he thinks it would be best for his daughter to find love and choose who she would like to marry. Now this is where you come in." he said with a smile and I had a feeling that I knew what was coming next.

"I want you to woe and ultimately marry Belle. Thus the Ootari family will gain one of the most powerful business in the world and you shall be the leader. Do you understand Kyoya?" he said lacing his fingers together. I clenched my hands into tight fist and looked down. I nodded reluctantly and exited the room without being dismissed. As soon as I closed his office door I ran to my room and slammed the the door. This was not what I had had in mind to end my day.

I let out a sigh as I ran my fingers through my hair and pushed up my glasses. As much as I hated the idea of being forced to make this girl fall in love with me I knew there was no avoiding it. So I at least should do a little bit of research on this girl to figure out my game plan. Who knows maybe she wouldn't be so bad after all.

I typed in the name Belle Mayor into my laptop and it less then a second at least a thousand sites popped up. I clicked on the first one and was met with a big picture of her and her father. He was a rather good looking man I suppose with wavy black hair, bright green eyes, and a debonair smile. And she looked exactly what I expected a typical American girl to look like. Though I had to say she wasn't that bad looking.

Belle had long blonde hair reaching her waist and big beautiful turquoise eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips with the a smile that said she knew she was cute and she was going to show it off, which she only proved my her choice of clothing. She wore a short tattered dark denim skirt with a low cut yellow tank top. Even I had to admit she was rather attractive.

It turned out that the site was actually ran by her own little fan club. It seemed that she was quite the social butterfly out in America and caught a lot of attention from guys. To my advantage these fans even had a lot of information on her including her likes, dislikes, and what she was looking for in a guy. Apparently she loved video games, music, animals, the ocean, reading and running. Hated hospitals, needles, math, frogs, slimy things, cleaning, wet paper, and violence. A could tell from just this few things that this was a very interesting girl. Then I looked down at what she wanted in a guy.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. She wanted a guy that didn't care about her money or looks, would do what she said but not be a push over, would take her to some place fun not just some fancy place to impress her, would cook for her, could make her laugh, and most importantly could be her best friend as well as her one and only love. She wasn't asking for much was she?

I wrote down some key points down in my notebook and closed it with a snap. I smirked and said "Well Belle let the games begin. I expect you to be a worthy opponent but I promise you, I will win your heart."


	2. A Southern Belle In Japan

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**An Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Two**

**A Southern Belle In Japan**

"Daddy I don't see why of all places we have to come to Japan. We own houses all over the world and you have to choose one of the places I have never been before. Do you care to explain why?" I asked with a pout behind my Seventeen magazine. As I peeked out behind it I saw my father as always in his childish way staring out the window excitedly.

I cleared my throat loudly and with a small jump my dad turned around to face me with the same smile like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Because my dearest Japan is home to many of my business associates, and we do own a lot of beautiful property there. Besides you love anime so I thought you would be happy to go visit its birthplace. Also it has a lot of memories for me." he said with a dream look in his eyes.

I looked out the window and said quietly "Its where you met mom. Ok daddy I guess I can give it a try for you. But I warn you now I will not wear that horrible outfit to Ouran Academy. I haven't spent sixteen years of my life becoming a fashion icon to be put into a horrible yellow dress." My father laughed as he brushed the bangs out of my eyes.

"Your so much like your mother Belle. She would be so proud to see you living in and loving Japan as much as she did." he said running his fingers through his black hair that was beginning to be streaked with white. With the way my dad acted I found it hard to believe that he was actually getting on in the years yet he wasn't old. He was still a good looking young man by some standards. He was also loving, funny, kind, and forgiving. That's why I would do anything to make my dad happy, even if meant moving to a brand new country.

I stared out the window with a sigh and thought _well I hope your ready Japan because you have never met a southern belle like me._

**Switch to Kyoya POV**

"So you want us to help you spread the word that this girl is off limits? isn't that a bit creepy Kyoya?" Haruhi said with a questioning look at me. "I mean you haven't even met the girl and you plan on making her your girlfriend?" she added when I ignored her comment.

"Haruhi don't be such a downer. You can fall in love with someone on sight and that must be what happened to our little Kyoya!" Tamaki said with tears starting to form in his eyes as he said "Don't worry Kyoya we will help you gain the heart of this Belle if its the last thing we do! Right club?" The twins and Honey joined in ecclesiastically and were reluctantly joined by Mori and Haruhi.

I pushed up my glasses with a smirk, this might just be easier then I thought. "So what does she look like Kyo-San? Is she really pretty!" Honey asked with an excited smile. I nodded and pulled out the picture I had printed from the internet and everyone let out a small gasp.

"Wow, shes hot!" Karou said snatching the photo from me and huddled over it with Hikaru who said "How are you possibly going to win over a girl like her?" Everyone looked at the picture then back at me as if just trying to imagine me with a girl like her. True it was hard to picture but not impossible … right?

"Well first I just need to keep all the other boys away. It seems back in America she had them falling for her left and right. That will be a challenge but if I stop that problem before it starts that's one major obstacle down. Then it really just a matter of finding out her routines and personality and acting accordingly." I said going over all the information I have ever read on capturing a woman's heart.

"It sounds as if you don't really care about her. It sounds like more of a mission, what is going on here Sempai?" Haruhi asked. It amazed me how should could pick up on little things like this and yet was oblivious to the affections of Hikaru and Tamaki.

"I am on a mission Haruhi. I am on a mission to make her my bride. Does that answer your question?" I said trying my best to keep my cool. Haruhi scanned me with an analyzing stare but finding nothing to question me on just nodded.

"Good now that that's over with its time to come up with the game plan people!" Tamaki said clapping his hands together and everyone gathered around his and started to whisper rapidly. It was good to have crazy friends.

**Belle's POV**

I stared up at the large pink building that was to be my school with my mouth hanging open. This place was huge, I was almost afraid I was going to get lost. I took a deep breath and after fixing my hair bow and smoothing my plaid skirt made my way into the large building. I was not going to let some stupid school scare me!

After grabbing my schedule from the front office I started making my way to my first class looking around at all the students who as they walked by stared at me and whispered behind there hands. I didn't know what they had heard but I held my head up high knowing that no matter what they might say they were going to know the true me soon. And that's when they could talk all they want.

I was so busy trying to find my way around this place as I rounded a corner I pumped into someone so hard I fell down. I let out a small groan as I pushed myself up to my knees and rubbed my cheek. These floors were hard. I was about to apologize but I was slightly frightened by the boy I had run into. He had black hair and cold eyes hidden behind glasses and it seemed that his face was carved from stone it was so emotionless. I gulped and finally choked out "Er im sorry, im new here. My name is Belle Mayor w-whats your name?"

At the sound of my name his mood seemed to lighten and he put on an obvious fake smile as he handed me my binder that had fallen. "Its nothing at all really. I should have been paying more attention. My name is Kyoya Ootari. Do you need help finding your class?" Ootari … I knew that name. This must be the son of daddy's business partner and after meeting his dad I knew that he only cared about one thing. Making friends with the right people.

I huffed and snatched my binder away from him as I stood up. "I don't need your help. I know your father and your probably just like him. And I don't hang out with people who only care about social standing so you better just leave me alone Ootari!" I said with a glare before walking off down the hall. I didn't dare look back to see his expression but instead quickly found my class and took a seat.

I pulled out my compact and touched up my make up and before I knew someone took a seat next to me. I looked up with a smile ready to make friends but that quickly turned into a scowl as I saw Kyoya Ootari smiling back at me. I let out a small 'humph' and went back to applying my make up. "You know Belle this is biology class and since I was the only one with out a partner, that leaves you partnered up with me. Lets just forget that little scene earlier and start over?" he said moving his chair closer to mine.

I pouted and said coldly "I may have to work with you but that does not mean I have to like you understand? But let me warn you I don't take well to stuck up guys like you so don't you dare try anything. Or else." I closed my compact with a loud snap. This was going to be a long year.


	3. My Best Friend and My Worst Enemy

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Three**

**My Best Friend and My Worst Enemy**

**A/N: Sorry I know it has been awhile but I have been catching up on some Anime and having boyfriend problems :'( but on a happier note I got an internship working with injured wild animals yay! So I hope you enjoy the story.**

I sat there in class tapping my pencil on my desk as I watched the clock. As soon as lunch arrived I could get out of this class and away from my most hated enemy, Kyoya Ootari. I had only met him today but having all my classes with him just proved my theories about him. He was nothing but a know it all, conceited, pretty boy jerk! And yet I couldn't deny that he was cute. I had always had a thing with a boy with glasses. I sighed why couldn't he have a better personality?

Finally the bell rang and I rushed out of the class. Kyoya had been trailing me all day but at lunch I was determined to get away from him this time. I finally made it to the cafeteria and leaned against the wall breathing heavily. I looked around and smiled. There was no sight of the black haired four eyed boy. I stood up straight and readjusted my blouse. I had to look my best to try and attract some new friends.

I took my place in the lunch line behind a rather cute boy and as he turned to look at me I gave him my sweetest smile. But he must have been shy because all he did was blush deeply and turn around as quickly as possible. I pouted as I carried my tray away and took a seat at an empty table. I wasn't use to not being surrounded by my friends and a crowd of boys. I know it was irrational but I couldn't stop myself from thinking Kyoya had something to do with this.

I sat the table by myself eating my food, which I had to admit was better then I expected, when I heard someone call out "Oh my god! Your outfit is so cute!" I turned to see a red haired girl helping herself to the seat beside me. I smiled at her as she said "Where do you shop your clothes are just to adorable."

I looked over my outfit and said a bit timidly "I have my own fashion line. I am not very popular yet but someday I hope to be. That's why I only wear my own clothes. My name is Belle by the way. What about you?" The girl pulled away from examining my necklace and laughed loudly.

"My name in Renge and I am the cos playing manager of the Ouran High Host Club! And its very nice to meet you." she said happily standing up and holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it and she took the seat next to me again. She then asked "So tell me Belle do you really have your own line and everything? Do you even have your own store?"

I nodded and more excited then I have been since arriving in Japan answered "Yes back in the states. My line is called Belle's Beauty and my store Beaute Meridionale. I am actually hoping to open a store here soon. When I do you should stop by." I added with a smile.

She nodded vigorously "Most definitely! So I think I have decided Belle you are going to be my new best friend." she laughed. I looked at her in surprise in her rash decision but as we began talking more I found that we actually did have a lot in common. Hm I guess we are going to be best friends after all.

After lunch we walked down the hall together before we had to leave to go our separate way when I asked "So do you maybe want to come over after school today Renge?" I crossed my fingers behind my back. I would like to have at least one friend in this weird school.

"Sorry Belle but I have something to do after school. I am the manager after all." she said with a laugh. Then she put a finger to her cheek thoughtfully then said "Oh but I know! You can come with me, the boys always love meeting new girls. So meet you outside after last bell bye!" before running away to her own class.

I returned to my own seat humming happily to myself. My first day in this place and I already have plans for after school. I guess I hadn't lost my touch after all. In fact I was in such a good mood not even Ootari could bother me now.

**Kyoya POV**

I sat at my regular table surrounded my fellow host but my eyes never left Belle. Things had not gone nearly as smoothly as I had hoped mainly due to the fact she seemed to hate me. I had been trying my best to get on her good side but it seemed no matter what I did she was always suspicious of me. Not that she didn't have reason to but she was making things quite difficult. The odd thing was though the more she pushed me away the more I was intrigued by her. She was a very different girl and I liked that about her.

Now things seemed to be taking a turn for the best. Renge had befriended her and not even by my orders. Now since they were friends I had no doubt that Renge would invite her to come with her to the host club after school. Things couldn't have turned out better. At least that's what I thought at the time.

After school I sat in music room three writing in my notebook in my own little corner when the doors burst open and I heard the familiar crackle of Renge but yet there was another laugh mixed with hers. I looked up and to my surprise and delight I saw Belle walking arm in arm together.

"Look who I found everyone! This is my new best friend Belle and as we discussed things she is now my new co manager! So everyone say hi or else!" Renge said with glare at everyone in the room. It took no time at all for everyone to surround her and start talking to her right away. As soon as they heard the name Belle I knew they would. Then with out warning she let out a small scream and hugged Honey.

"You are just perfect!" she squealed as she rubbed her face against his. Mori looked like he wanted nothing more then to separate the two but Honey seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting. "I have been looking for someone like you for awhile Honey. Its like fate!" she said as she examined him from all sides.

Honey seemed to be a bit uncomfortable now that she had started measuring him with a tape measure. Finally he asked shyly "Um Belle-San what am I perfect for and um what are you doing exactly?" She put a finger on his mouth to silence him for a moment as she lifted and lowered his arms and turned him all around.

Then she stood up straight with a laugh and put a hand on her face saying "For my fashion line of course! I have been searching for the perfect person to model my boy Lolita designs and you my dear Honey are the perfect size and it doesn't help your just so cute. Also if you ever agreed to do a photo shoot for me your old enough that you can work longer with out a ton of paper work."

"You think im cute enough to be a model?" Honey said with big bright shining eyes. She nodded her head and giggled a little as Honey went and helped himself to a piece of cake at the good news. That's when he spotted me and said "Kyo-San did you hear? Belle-San thinks I can be a model." happily through a mouth full of cake.

It was then that I stepped out of the shadows and said "Of course I heard Honey. I find it hard to miss the charming voice of Belle." And that's when I saw her fist coming straight towards my face.


	4. A Hit And Miss

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Four**

**A Hit And Miss**

I saw him step out of the shadows and I didn't care what he said because in a quick second I punched him. I punched him hard in the face. I heard the shouts and gasps of the people behind me but I couldn't make out what they were saying. All I knew was Kyoya set this up. I doubt he planned on me coming with Renge but after recognizing the faces of the Host Club who had been staring and whispering at me all day I knew that he had wanted me to come here. And I hated that I gave him what he wanted.

"You are such a creeper Ootari! How dare you try and act like we are friends when you only want one thing from me. God I hate you!" I screamed at him and was about to punch him again but I was held back by a very scary Mori. I had heard from Renge about what he could do and I was scared. Yet as the minutes passed all he did was restrain me. Another of his doing no doubt.

"Belle what is your issue! Seriously Kyoya hasn't done anything to you what was all that about?" Renge asked releasing me form Mori's grasp and holding me firmly by the shoulders. From the shocked expression on her face I knew she wasn't part of his little plan and I kind of felt bad. I just went and attacked him for nothing really.

"Well I know his father and he is just like him. He's trying to become my friend but only because of my power and money. I hate people like that. Its because of people like him that I cant trust anybody! I may have over reacted but he deserved it. I will not be used ever again." I said through clenched teeth. It was true that he hadn't been mean to me but I could tell that whenever he talked he didn't care about me. He cared about who my father was.

"I think you misunderstand our him Belle. You are so sure that he is only trying to be friends with you because of your money but how do you know? You haven't even given him a chance." Tamaki said charmingly beside me. I looked away from him and shrugged myself out of Renge's grasp.

"How do you know that he isn't? I read people well Tamaki its something that I have had to do my whole life. I have only been wrong once. Now if you will excuse me I have better things to do with my time then fall under the plan of some jerk. It was nice meeting you all, good day." I said before I walked out the door angry tears rising in my eyes. How dare they try and lecture me. They have no idea what I have been through.

I gripped the railing of the stairs tightly through closed eyes. I knew I didn't trust Kyoya an yet I felt bad. I had over reacted and I haven't really given him a chance. I sighed I guess some how I was going to have to make this up to him. Not that I would ever admit I was wrong of course. When I was about to make my way down the stairs I heard someone call out my name. Expecting to see Kyoya or maybe even Renge I turned around and to my surprise found Haruhi staring back at me.

"Belle I know how you must feel but … you shouldn't be so harsh on Kyoya Sempai. He may be rich but he has a hard life you should cut him some slack. I am not telling you to be his friend or even like or trust him but please don't hit him again? I think he does actually want to be your friend … he said you were different then anyone he ever met before you showed up at the club today. Well see you around." he said before turning his back on me and racing back to the club.

I let out another sigh. I was good at reading people and I could tell Haruhi wouldn't have come after me unless he felt it was important. I walked down the stairs my head a whirlwind of different thoughts. But one kept resurfacing again and again .. maybe I judged Kyoya because he reminded me of someone from my past … Ugh my first day in Japan and I was already having doubts with my decisions. Or maybe it was just the time difference.

As soon as I got home I changed into my favorite pair of sweat pants and one of my dads old shirts. As much as I liked to be cute at all times it was always good to relax every once in awhile. When my father came home some hours later I was sitting in the main living room eating ice cream and watching a movie. He came in and kissed me on the top of the head before looking at my outfit and asking "Tough first day?"

I nodded with a mouth full of ice cream not wanting to tell the details but as usual my dad didn't press me to tell him anything. And as always I was very thankful. He sat with me for awhile laughing at my choice of a chick flick before looking me over and asked teasingly "Are you wearing that to dinner?"

I looked at him questioningly when I replied "Um yes? Its our house why should I have to dress up?" He laughed nervously and that's when I knew the news was coming. "Daddy don't tell me our first night here and you already planned a dinner with someone?" I asked with a whine. He looked at his hands ashamed and I groaned "Who are we impressing tonight?"

"My business partner . Actually you may enjoy it he has a son your age and I heard he is rather cute. Maybe you can make a new friend at the dinner. Though not to good of friends of course you are still my little girl." he teased giving me a light push with a grin. His playful smile faded though when he saw me glaring at him "What? What did I do?" he asked.

"Daddy I know his son. He is in every single one of my classes … not that I am happy about it. The thing is I am so sure he is just like Eric. I don't trust him and I don't like him. Besides I am pretty sure he is mad after I erm .. had a confrontation with him today." I said not looking at him in the eye. I expected him to scold me but instead he pulled me close to him in a loving hug.

"Honey I know how much Eric hurt you but you cant let one boy ruin your trust with every other boy you come across. Maybe he was being genuinely nice. You are a very pretty young lady Belle. Why is it so hard for you to believe that a boy would be interested in you. The real you." he said rubbing my shoulder gently. He was right of course. After having my heart broken by my first and only boyfriend Eric I hadn't been the same. There was hardly anybody I trusted any more.

I nodded my head sadly. I hated being wrong but my father was right I couldn't hate all men because of one. So I would go to this dinner and be charming as ever. But that didn't change the fact I didn't like Kyoya. I knew he had a secret concerning me and I didn't think it was a good one. So until the day I figured out his plan for me Kyoya was still my enemy. So let the battle begin Ootari.


	5. A Good And Bad Surprise

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Five**

**A Good And Bad Surprise**

"Oh Belle my darling you look as beautiful as ever." my dad said as he offered me his arm as I walked down the stair case. I smiled at him and hooked my arm through his as he led me out the door and into the limo. I put on my best smile for my dad but in reality I was prepared for a mental battle with one Kyoya Ootari. In the very short time I had known him he had become my enemy, even though he was extremely cute, because he only wanted to be my friend for my money. And yet as we sat in the car going to his fathers house for dinner Haruhi's words ran through my head. Did he really think I was special.

I tried to calm myself as I remembered that I was actually going to try and be nice to him today. I had kind of punched him earlier and even I admit it was an over reaction but there was something about him that just made me so mad! He was so cold and distant to everyone unless he could gain something from them. It was those kind of people I hated and yet at the same time the few times today I had let myself talk to him he seemed I don't know genuine maybe?

So basically I was at battle with myself as well. Part of me hated Kyoya because I knew people like him and I knew his father and they both seemed to be after only two things power and money. Then again there was this one incident in physics class today I couldn't understand what we were doing and I was in tears. He did something surprising he helped me but not in a creepy hitting on me way. He actually calmed me down and helped me work out all the problems until I understood. Now it doesn't seem like much but thinking back on it I found it sweet. Ugh why were boys so confusing!

I didn't have more times to dwell on this because it was then that we pulled up to the giant mansion that was his house. I stepped out and stood next to my dad nervously. This place was intimidating and I had met Mr. Ootari before he was a bit scary. My father squeezed my hand reassuringly as we walked up to the door and was led to the dining room by a butler. When we entered we were greeted by the whole family and it was weird Mr. Ootari was very kind to me. He took my hand in both of his and said "Ah Miss Belle a vision of beauty as always."

I laughed charmingly and put a hand on my as if hiding a blush as I said "Mr. Ootari you are to kind. Simple flattery only gets you so far you know." he laughed as he introduced me to the rest of the family and at last we came to Kyoya who was oddly at the very end of the row.

"And this is my youngest son, who I am sure you know, Kyoya. He has told me you are in his classes. I am sure you two will become very good friends shortly. isn't that right son." he said kindly until he talked to Kyoya. As he turned to his son his eyes narrowed into a glare and his voice icy. I felt bad for Kyoya as he nodded under his fathers gaze.

Mr. Ootari led my father to his study to discuss business before dinner and the rest of the family left the room leaving me alone with Kyoya. He stared at me curiously as if wondering if I was going to hit him again. I fidgeted under his eyes and after a few minutes said "I … I am sorry for earlier. I over reacted because of what I thought about you even though I had no proof. I hope you forgive my behavior its just that … I have a hard time trusting guys I guess you could say."

His face softened a bit at my apology and he shrugged it off "Its ok I am tougher then I appear. I have to be to put up with my friends" he added in an undertone. I laughed behind my hand at his comment and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. I looked at him curiously myself but then he cleared his throat and said "Would you like to go see the gardens? I think it beats standing around here."

I nodded in agreement and I followed him as he led me towards the back doors. As I looked him over I couldn't help but notice he looked really nice in his tuxedo. It was a really nice one but it seemed casual on him, it was a good look. Then I remembered his hint of a smile and asked "Kyoya what were you smiling about earlier?"

He stopped with his hand on the door and said quietly "Your laugh is nice … cute even." then he opened the door without looking back to see if I was following. This time I really did blush as I followed out into what I was guessing was the gardens.

It was a really nice place with lots of flowers and trees sprinkled with fountains that were lit up with lights as the sun started to set. I took a seat on the edge of one of the fountains and bent down to smell a rose. "They are so pretty but I think roses are a bit cliché. I always liked lily's the best they are so colorful." I said trying my best to make conversation with the boy I hated slash liked. When he didn't reply I looked up and discovered he wasn't there. I let out a growl and said "You jerk Ootari!"

I got up in a huff and walked off through the maze of plants to try and find my way back to the house mumbling under my breath the whole time. It was because of this that I wasn't paying attention and as I rounded a turn I stepped on something and I found myself falling backwards. I let out a groan of pain and went to go stand up but let out a yelp. As I tried to put wait down on my ankle a sharp pain shot up through my leg. I let out a whimper it was just like my clumsy self to get hurt with no one around.

I tried again and again to get up but each time the pain just got worse. I finally sighed in defeat and I really didn't want to I finally had to admit I was stranded and took a deep breath to call out to Kyoya. But when I opened my mouth I heard someone say in shock "Belle what happened!" I turned my head to see Kyoya standing behind me.

I pouted as I said "I fell because you left me all by myself in this crazy labyrinth! Now I hurt my ankle … I knew I should have wore shorter heels." I then took off my heels with a grimace as I saw the swelling on my ankle. I touched in gingerly and let out a whimper. It was worse then I thought. "I plan on blaming this on you Ootari!" I said through gritted teeth.

By now Kyoya was kneeling down by my side and examining my ankle as well. "Of course you are but before you judge I left to get you this." he said and then handed me a flower. I blushed a little seeing it was a lily. So he was actually listening to me. "Well I think its just a sprain but you cant walk on it. Come on I will fix you up inside." he said gently lifting me up bridal style.

Reluctantly since I was feeling off balance I wrapped my arms around his neck. I bit my lip as I found myself breathing in his scent. It was nice and timeless and I was hating myself for loving it. Even while carrying me we made it back to the house and up the stairs in what I assumed was his room in no time at all. He must be stronger then I thought.

After placing me carefully on his bed he took out a medical kit but just sat staring at my leg. "Um you do know how to wrap up an ankle right?" I asked concerned. Maybe I wasn't in the right hands for this sort of thing. But to my surprise I saw a blush rise on his cheek and I asked "Are you ok?"

He nodded but then said timidly "Its just … you don't mind right? I am going to have to raise your skirt some and hold your leg." I laughed and this only resolved to turn him even redder. I grinned and nodded as I waved my hand motioning for him to do what he must. Then it was if a switch was turned on in him as he set to work to wrap up my injured ankle. He seemed to really know what he was doing.

As he did I stared down at the flower in my hand and breathed in its sweet scent. This was the second act that actually made me reconsider forming a friendship with Kyoya. He had actually listened to me and went to go fetch this for me. It was so unlike the Kyoya I saw at school but it was nice. Finally he was done and took a seat next to me on his bed.

He kept his distance from me as he repacked everything but I scotched a bit closer to him. Then in a quick decision I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said "Thank you Kyoya. It feels a lot better because of you." He then looked up from his kit with his hand on the cheek he had kissed with a small smile on his lips. I laughed and said "Oh don't get any ideas Ootari im just thankful."

He let out a small chuckle and said "No its just … you called me Kyoya. Now come on I will carry you down to dinner" I smiled a little as he picked me up again as gently as before. Maybe Kyoya would become a friend yet … though I was still determined to find out his secret!


	6. A Friend?

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High School Love Story**

**Part Six**

**A Friend?**

Kyoya picked me up off his bed gently, yet with surprising strength, and he started to carry me down the stairs to go to dinner. I rested my head on his chest and listened to the the rhythmic beating of his heart. That's when I remembered what his friend Haruhi had told me earlier. I asked quietly "Kyoya do you really think I am special?"

He smirked and said "Belle I am carrying you to dinner because you tripped on a rock. That's special if I ever heard of it." I pouted and folded my arms across my chest, at least as best as I could. Kyoya let out a small chuckle and said "Im kidding. In fact I do think you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You stay true to yourself even if it means your all on your own. Plus I think it is rather cute that you get angry so easy especially since when you do you turn red and pout. Just like right now."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but smile. He seemed completely sincere with his compliment and it was nice to hear someone be genuine every once in awhile. "I guess I can forgive you this one time this Ootari." I said with a small smile and let myself rest against his chest yet again.

Finally we made it to the dining room where everyone else was already seated and Kyoya set me down on one of the two empty seat while he took the one next to me. "Sorry we are late Belle had a little accident in the garden. I wrapped up her ankle though so she should be fine Mr. Mayer." he said with a little nod towards my father.

My father gave me a questioning look but I looked down at my plate with a small blush as I said "Yes Kyoya really helped me. My ankle feels a lot better now so there's no reason to worry daddy. Mr. Ootari I think your son had a knack for medicine. You should be very proud of him."

I felt all eyes on my and I couldn't bring myself to look up. It had just occurred to me what they might be thinking. I mean me and him alone in his room without anyone knowing. Can you say scandalous? "Really it was nothing Belle." Kyoya said and he touched my hand gently.

In a really odd way this small gesture calmed me. I may not be sure if I liked him or not but just knowing there was someone there who understood what I was going through was nice. I squeezed his hand slightly before pulling it away quickly and started to eat in silence.

I listened to the conversations going on around me. Mostly daddy and Mr. Ootari making small talk like business men did and I tried to be charming like I usually was but every time Kyoya would enter the conversation I seemed to get tongue tied. It was so weird because I was never at a loss for words. Ever.

It seemed like forever but finally dinner was over and it was time to leave fore home. Again a shook everyone's hand as we were about to leave. I went to go shake Kyoya's and that's when it happened. His father patted it back but he must have done it hard because Kyoya came crashing down on top of me his nose not even an inch apart from mine.

I stared up at him my face turning bright red and for a moment I couldn't move because of, as cliché as it sounded, his eyes. His glasses had fallen off and I could actually see them and they were actually pretty gorgeous … but then I got my senses back. So of course I did the logical thing and pushed him off me with all my strength.

My father helped me up and I hid behind him as I stared at Kyoya from behind his shoulder. Kyoya looked just as shocked as I was as he slipped his glasses back on and stood back up with his cheeks a bit pinker. "Im sorry … I don't know what happened." he said with a quick glance at his father. I nodded and before I could say a word my father whisked me out the door.

**Kyoya's POV**

I couldn't believe I left her alone for one minute and she had to go and hurt herself. That's all I could think about as I cared her up the stairs and into my room. I set her down gently on the bed and searched through my stuff for a medical kit. I finally found one and set it down on the floor as I knelt down and started taking out the supplies I would need.

I was about to wrap up her ankle but I found myself staring at her legs. I normally wouldn't hesitate but for some reason I just couldn't stop staring at them. The way the sneakily peeked out from underneath her dress and they were just so pale and smooth. I found my eyes traveling further up her legs til I heard her ask me what was wrong.

I felt myself blushing and I said "Its just … you don't mind right? I am going to have to raise your skirt some and hold your leg." she laughed and waved her hand nonchalantly which made me turn much redder then I would have liked. I tried to concentrate on wrapping up her ankle but my heart kept beating faster as I felt the smoothness of her skin and caught the smell of perfume drafting from her dress.

Finally it was done and I took a seat on my bed taking a lot more time then was necessary for me to pack away the medical kit. Then out of nowhere she gave me a kiss on the cheek and said softly "Thank you Kyoya, it feels a lot better because of you." I sat up and smiled putting a hand on my cheek. I could still feel the warmth of her lips on my cheek but that's not what was making me smile. She laughed and said playfully "Oh don't get any ideas Ootari im just thankful."

I chuckled a little and said "No its just … you called me Kyoya. Now come on I will carry you down to dinner." I picked her up as gently as I could couldn't help but see her smile as she nuzzled her head into neck. I smiled down at her as I started to walk out the door and down to dinner. It still surprised me how light she was.

As I was walking down the stares I heard her ask quietly "Kyoya do you really think I am special?" I was put off for a moment. It was such a strange question. Of course I could tell her the complete truth that I thought that she was the most extraordinary girl I had ever met. But I just couldn't bring myself to tell her that.

I smirked and said "Belle I am carrying you to dinner because you tripped on a rock. That's special if I ever heard of it." She pouted the pout that I found so cute and folded her arms across her chest. I laughed a little and I said "Im kidding. In fact I do think you are unlike anyone I have ever met. You stay true to yourself even if it means your all on your own. Plus I think it is rather cute that you get angry so easy especially since when you do you turn red and pout. Just like right now."

She smiled a little and rest her head back on my chest as she said "I guess I can forgive you this one time this Ootari." We finally we made it to the dining room and the dinner went by in an awkward sort of silence with only a few attempts at conversation.

Finally it all came to an end and with her fathers help she made it to the entry way as we all said goodbye. As I was shaking Belle's hand my father did the worse thing imaginable, he pushed me. In less then a second I was on top of Belle our body's pressed close together and our faces only an inch apart. I couldn't believe this was actually happening and worst of all I was slightly enjoying it. The warmth of her body against mine, the feel of her breath on my skin, the softness of her hair against my hands, and best of all the shine in her brilliant eyes as she looked up into mine.

Then it hit me, at the moment she pushed me off her with extreme force, I was actually starting to fall for her. I know it was impossible or at least it should be, I mean we only met today and most of the time she had spent hating me or beating me up, but there was just something about Belle that I found irresistible. I shook the senses back into my head though when I stood up and slipped my glasses back on with a blush.

I saw her staring at me from behind her brother and as I tried to slow my heart rate I said "Im sorry … I don't know what happened." and glanced at my father. Belle opened her mouth to say something but her father with a glare towards me took her out of the room without a second glance. I watched her until the last trace of her blonde hair followed her out the door before I finally breathed again.

I wasn't sure what Belle thought of me or how she felt but I knew one thing. I didn't need my father to push me into going after her. I would have tried to to get her to like me anyway. Like it or not I was already starting to fall in love with Belle.


	7. Kyoya's Girl?

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Seven**

**Kyoya's Girl?**

That night my mind was at war with its self. Kyoya was arrogant, Kyoya was sweet, Kyoya had a secret, Kyoya listened to me, it was just an act, he was sincere. No matter what I may be thinking it was always about him. I stared up at my ceiling as I felt my eyelids growing heavy and before I finally allowed my self to fall asleep an image of the eyes hiding behind his glasses danced across my mind.

My dreams were no help. One moment I was fighting with him and then the next I was laughing as he handed me a lily. Things continued in the pattern of good and bad through out the night until I woke up in the morning with a new determination. I didn't care what bad thought I may have about him, I was going to be Kyoya's friend. He may have some bad qualities about him but who didn't? All that really mattered was most of the time he was genuine and that's what I needed in this new strange place.

I banged my fist into my hand as I got up "Ok Kyoya you win this round. But you haven't won the war yet my dear friend. I know you have a secret involving me and I will find it out! Though that doesn't mean I cant enjoy myself along the way." I said with a laugh to myself as I skipped to my bath room to get ready for the day.

Skip forward

I sat laughing in music room three with Renge on my right and Kyoya on my left. I smiled around at everyone around me. I still found it hard to believe that in one short month everyone in this room had become like my family. Yet something kept nagging at the back of my mind. As much as I loved all of them it seemed no one else in the whole school would approach me. Even though my trust for Kyoya had grown considerably I still couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something from me.

I must have drifted off because Kyoya waved his hand in front of my face and raised his eyebrows an inch. I laughed a little and said "Sorry off in my own little world I suppose. Were you saying something Kyoya?" with an innocent smile on my face. He scanned my face as if looking for a clue as to what I may have been thinking about but finding nothing moved on.

"I was asking if you wanted to come to the beach with us this weekend. The whole host club is going and seeing as you pretty much go with us every where thought you might want to come to." he said looking at me and only me. Kyoya wasn't good with saying what he really meant but I knew what he was really trying to say. He wanted me to go the beach with him. It had nothing to do with the club, it was what he wanted.

I smiled at him fondly and nodded "It sounds wonderful. Daddy has been hovering over me lately. It would be nice to get away for the weekend. Besides I have been working on some bathing suite designs I cant way to go home and pick out which bikini to wear!" I said happily flipping through my designs sketchbook. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya push his glasses up hiding the fact he was blushing.

"Hm Belle in a bikini." Hikaru said with a sly smile on his face as he and Karou came up behind Kyoya. They gave each other a grin as Karou continued "Well I think we may just have to keep an eye on Kyoya here." I put a fist in my mouth suppressing a giggle as Kyoya grew bright red as Hikaru continued "Yeah we don't want Kyoya to lose all his blood from a major nose bleed."

Everyone was now laughing as Kyoya tried hard to blend into the couch. He mumbled something about the twins being an idiot and I took pity on him. I took his arm and put it around my shoulders as I cuddled up close to him. "Oh just ignore them Kyoya. I know your not nearly as perverted as they are." I said with a small smile towards Hikaru and Karou.

He seemed to relax a bit as he absentmindedly played with my hair. "Oh we know we may be a bit perverted Belle dear but at least we admit it." Hikaru said with a small smile as Karou continued "Yeah unlike Kyoya here who hides it by watching you bend down in your skirts." That's when they pushed him to far and Kyoya slapped them both upside the head knocking them to the ground before returning to resting his arm on my shoulders.

I looked down with them with a shrug and said "You have to admit you were asking for it that time. Now leave Kyoya alone you two." They brushed it off and shrugged done with there fun as they went to go bother Haruhi about her own bathing suite. "Don't take what they take to seriously Kyoya they are just pushing your buttons." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

I heard him let out a frustrated sigh "Yeah I know. I just don't know how I ended up friends with those idiots." he said running his fingers through his hair. I couldn't help but smile. He always said things like that but I knew the truth behind his cold exterior. He cared about his friends more then anything, no matter what he may say about them.

I stood up with a stretch and looking at the clock said "Its been fun as always but Daddy is coming home early today and we are going to the movies. So ill see you all tomorrow." they all gave a generic goodbye but as always as I was walking out of the room Kyoya's eyes never left me. As if watching to make sure I didn't fall like the first night we had become friends.

I was walking down the hall humming happily to myself when I saw a guy grumbling and on his knees trying to pick up a ton of books that were scattered across the floor. I bent down to my knees and started to help him and I gave him a smile as I handed them to him. To my surprise I recognized him, he was in my history class. "Oh hi your Makoto right? I'm Belle Mayor we have the same history class." I said kindly.

A light of recognition came across his face as we stood up and started walking together and he said "Oh yeah, your Kyoya's girl right?" My breath caught in my throat as I stared at him wide eyed. "What was it a secret or something?" he asked with a confused look as he continued "I mean the way he snaps at every guy who says your hot or anything about you I assumed that was what was going on. Well sorry I wont tell anyone. Bye Belle!" and then he ran off down a side hallway.

I couldn't move. Did Kyoya really do that? I mean I know he got angry at the twins when the flirted with me but I never thought much about it, he always got mad at them. But after hearing this … could it be possible Kyoya really did care about me? I had my suspicions of course but I never thought he actually like me. I always thought it was him being brotherly but after talking with Makoto … did he really want something more then friendship?

I felt myself blushing as I walked down the side walk but the strange thing was, I was smiling. I touched my face gently and couldn't think of why I was smiling unless … did I like him too? I laughed as I climbed into the limbo as I said quietly to myself "Who are you trying to fool sweetie? Im head over heels for that boy."


	8. Betrayed

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Eight**

**Betrayed**

**A/N: This is a slight AU of the episode when they went to the beach with all there guests. The girls didn't go but Haruhi still got in a fight with a couple of guy and the whole thing with her and Kyoya went down. Well lets just see what happens with Belle thrown into the mix :)**

Finally after hours and hours of arguing with my dad I was packing for my weekend trip to the beach with the Host Club and for once we weren't going to be taking all there guest. I sorted through all my clothes and packed a couple of sun dresses and flip flops into my bag along with a couple of heels for dinner time. Now all I had to do was decide on a bikini.

I had been working day and night on my line but I liked them all so much I couldn't decide which one to take. Plus it had to be eye catching because this was going to be a special weekend. I was finally going to tell Kyoya how I felt. After a run in with a class mate who told me that Kyoya was always being protective I thought that maybe he liked me to. Well there was only one way to find out!

I had narrowed it down to three choices and were staring at them trying to decide which one was best. Finally I decided on the deep rich red one with gold the gold trim. I smiled as I held it up to me and nodded. The red went great with my blonde hair and the gold was just a nice touch. I packed it in my bag and just in time because just then I heard a honking outside and I ran out to meet my friends with a quick good bye kiss to my father.

I hoped into the large limo with a smile and as usual there was spot open for me right by Kyoya. I took the seat happily and smiled up at him with bright happy eyes. After my encounter with Makoto yesterday I looked at him with a whole new light. He raised his eyebrows at me as he moved my bag and said "You seem very happy."

I nodded with a giggle and said excitedly "Of course. Daddy finally agreed to let me go. I just know it is going to be an amazing weekend." Kyoya gave me a small smile before he went back to writing in his notebook. Again I found myself staring at it wondering what was so interesting that he was always writing in that thing.

The ride was fun wit my friends with plenty of joking and laughing and picture taking. I even managed to get Kyoya to join in on a few. I felt satisfied with that since no one else could convince him to. Finally after a long ride we arrived at the private beach. Since the club had been here before they all ran off to there rooms to get changed to go swimming but Kyoya lead me through the house and led me into a spectacular room.

I could help but let out a gasp as I entered it. It was simply beautiful with its soft blue walls and canopy bed but best of all was the balcony which looked out onto the ocean. "Wow this is amazing. Does everyone have a room like this Kyoya?" I asked running my hand down the silk bed spread.

A small smile slid across his lips as he said "No not quite as extravagant though they are quite nice. But this use to be my room. I thought you might like it though so I took the one next to it. I hope you enjoy it. Well ill meet you down stairs so we can all hit the beach."

Before I even had a chance to thank him he was gone. I smiled as started to get changed. Kyoya gave up his own room just to make me happy. He may seem cold but it was things like this that proved he really was sweet. I guess I wouldn't love him other wise. I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was so glad I had choose this one, there was no way he could ignore me! I slipped on a white sundress and flip flops before running down the stairs.

As promised Kyoya stood waiting for me and I couldn't help but stare. I had never seen him without a shirt but looking at his as and well built arms I kind of wished he would go shirtless more often. I jumped as Kyoya finally realized I was there and he didn't say anything about my staring. But I think he knew because he seemed to be flexing a lot.

We made our way down to the beach together with Kyoya looking oh so manly carrying my bright pink beach bag. Now if that wasn't love I don't know what was. Finally we reached the beach and I took plenty of time laying out my towel and everything else I had brought. I did this because I could tell from the look on Kyoya's face he was just dieing to see my bathing suite.

Finally took of my dress revealing my perfectly slim body and rather bigger parts. Without even turning around to see Kyoya's reaction I let my hair down with a flip before turning around to him innocently and asked "So what do you think of my bathing suite?" He didn't answer but instead stared at me with unblinking eyes and I giggled pulling him along to the water as I said "That was the reaction I was hoping for!"

The rest of the day went by in a blur of happiness. Sometimes all of us were together sometimes it was just me and Kyoya but no matter what I was doing I was having fun. I think that was mostly because Kyoya was always at my side and he actually lightened up and had fun today.

It was all going well until Haruhi got into trouble with a couple of thugs. Luckily Tamaki came to the rescue and we had dinner as normal but at dinner there was some very high tension between the two. I couldn't stand to see my friends like this so I left early to go take a shower.

**Kyoya POV**

The day had been amazing. From the second I saw her in her bikini I was attached to her hip. I didn't want to admit it but I couldn't stop staring at her. She was just so beautiful even when the ocean water made her hair all stringy and her make up was running down her face she seemed flawless to me.

I kept thinking about that when I left shortly after her to get ready fro bed. That's when I saw Haruhi. She had really scared all of us earlier when she had gotten into that fight and as much as I didn't like it I agreed with Tamaki and I had to show her that sex mattered.

I am not gonna go into to details but in the end I had her pinned down on the bed with me over her with my shirt wide open. I wasn't going to do anything but I wanted to prove a point to her. Just as I was about to let her go I heard the door open and the sound of a loud gasp. I turned and my worst fear at the moment came true. There standing in the door way was Belle with tears starting to form in her eyes. "Kyoya ..." she whispered with hurt in her voice.

I jumped off the bed and looked at her trying my hardest to find the right words but it was to late. She was gone leaving nothing but the sweet scent of her perfume and a trail of tears. I punched the wall in fury. After I finally had her trust and I finally thought she might like me this happened.

**Belle's POV**

How could he. Him and Haruhi together in his bed … in his room! I couldn't get the picture out of my head as I ran down the hall. I entered my room and slammed the door before sliding down it to the floor. "Kyoya … Kyoya." I cried into my hands as I leaned against the door. I just couldn't understand, we had such a great day together. I had even gone to his room to to tell him that I liked him but instead I opened the door to find them together. "Kyoya why did you betray me?"


	9. To Fix A Broken Heart

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Nine**

**To Fix A Broken Heart**

I woke up my fave sticky and wet with tears. I sniffed and rubbed my eyes trying to remember why I was on the floor against my door with tearful eyes. As the morning light poured in through the windows it slowly came back to me. The amazing day I had had with Kyoya at the beach, the fight Haruhi got into, the happy feeling when I was finally going to tell him how I felt, and then the image of him on top of Haruhi.

The night filled with tears and Kyoya's pounding on my door also came flooding back into my mind. I buried my head into my knees as I hugged them close to my chest. I remembered all the pain I felt before but now I was numb. There was that ever constant ache in my heart but after a torturous night I was use to it.

I would have gladly staid there all day staring at my toes but my stomach gave a loud grumble. I put a hand on my stomach and weighed my options. I could go down to breakfast and possibly face Kyoya or I could stay here and starve. I was leaning towards the starving but with another growl from my stomach I sighed and got up. Just because I was hurt didn't mean I couldn't eat.

I stood up slowly stretching out all my muscles trying to get rid of the stiffness the night on the floor had caused me. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail carelessly and didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas as I opened my door. I was ready to step out of the door when I heard a soft snoring sound coming from the hall.

I peaked my head out the door and my eyes widened in surprise to see Kyoya hunched over across the hall from my room with lily's in one hand and what looked like a Tiffany's box in the other. At first I was touched thinking about how he was probably out here all night waiting to apologize to me. Then anger struck me. Did he really think silly gifts would make me forgive him after what he had done!

I felt the sudden urge to go over there and kick him in the face but I restrained myself. He wasn't worth my time or energy any more. And yet as I walked past his sleeping form to go down to eat I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how cute he was laying there with gifts in hand. I bit my lip knowing I shouldn't but part of me still cared about him so I bent down near him removing his glasses, placing them carefully beside him. I brushed the hair out of his face gently and he muttered something that sounded oddly like "Belle."

I pulled my hand away quickly and stood up turning my back on him. I couldn't forget what he did. He didn't care about me it was Haruhi he wanted. My worst suspicions were true … he was only after my money. I walked down to breakfast slowly dragging my feet as I went. I never know heartbreak could make you feel this way. Not even Eric had made me feel this horrible.

I entered the dining room and as I did all talking stopped and all eyes were on me. I tried to ignore them all as I took a seat and nibbled on a muffin. When nobody spoke I finally said, not looking up from my plate, "Did everyone sleep well? Im afraid I didn't im feeling kind of sore."

I tried to sound casual about it but I couldn't hide the pain in my eyes or the dampness of my hair and soon I felt someone hug me from behind. I closed my eyes real tight and for a second I could almost believe it was Kyoya. I could almost believe nothing had happened and everything had went well when I told him I like him.

But as quick as the feeling came it was gone when in stead of Kyoya's familiar scent my nostrils were filled with the flowery almost girlish scent of Tamaki's shampoo. I allowed myself to find some comfort in the warmth of his arms and the kindness in his voice as he said "We heard Kyoya pounding on your door and calling your name. Do you want to tell us what happened?"

My hands curled up into tight fist "I don't know what your talking about I assure you Sempai but where is Haruhi?" I said coldly noticing for the first time that she wasn't at breakfast with everyone else. Maybe to tired from her fun last night, I couldn't stop myself from thinking icily.

"She is fast asleep. She didn't sleep much because of the storm last night." Tamaki said rocking me gently back and forth gently. "And your not fooling me Belle. I can tell you didn't sleep much either now why don't you tell daddy what's wrong?" I couldn't help but smile, I always thought it was odd the way he called himself the father of us. Though I had to admit at times like this when he was holding me it did remind me of a father.

I let out a sigh knowing I shouldn't think so harshly of Haruhi. When I had walked in she had a surprised look on her face and it wasn't just because of me walking in. It probably wasn't her fault, besides I didn't know the whole story anyway. I hated how Tamaki could make me think so clearly sometimes. Right now I wanted to feel something other then sadness. I thought about not saying anything but I figured that telling my friends might help. So I told them, with fresh tears in my eyes, what had happened the night before.

The end of my story was met with a round of gasps. Soon everyone gathered around me offering words of comfort and hugging me. Tamaki patted my hand as he guided me over to a couch in the living room and took me into his arms as we took a seat. I allowed myself to cuddle into his arms just like I did with my own father when I was upset and I actually felt better. Surrounded by all of my friends who loved and supported me, it made me feel not completely alone.

They didn't push me for more details or try and tell me to go and talk to him instead they just sat there by my side laughing and joking as usual. The morning went by slowly and I didn't remember much of what went on besides Karou making sure I ate and drank something and Honey who gave me his stuffed rabbit to make me feel better. The whole time my heart was aching but it wasn't as bad. I knew it would take some time for my whole heart to heal but with my friends it may just be a bit earlier.

I finally stood up after a couple hours and said "_He_ will probably be waking up soon so I think I am going to head home early. Im just not ready to face him yet. But thank you all so much for trying to make me feel better." They all gave me a sad look and I knew they wanted me to stay but being the good friends they were they only nodded and gave me a hug.

Tamaki walked me to the door and held both of my hands in his as he said "You know if you ever need anything we are all here for you. So don't you worry we will get down to the bottom of this. I love you Belle." Now usually if someone said that I would get all choked up but I loved Tamaki too, like a big brother."

"I love you too Tamaki." I said with a gentle smile and stood on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss, yes on the lips but I thought nothing of it and I know he didn't either. The second my lips touched his I heard a growl and a voice said murderously

"Get off of my Belle."


	10. Trust

**Kyoya On A Mission**

**A Ouran High Love Story**

**Part Ten**

**Trust**

"Get off of my Belle."

The seemed to hang in the air like an icy wind. I didn't want to turn around knowing who was bound to be standing there. But I couldn't stop myself and as I thought there stood Kyoya with cold glaring eyes and a scowl on his face. "Kyoya what are you talking about?" Tamaki said with mild surprise in his voice.

"I meant what I said Tamaki. Get away from her now you idiot! How dare you kiss her when you knew how I felt and what I had to do." he snapped at his friend with a fierceness I had never heard in his voice before. I was both frightened and intrigued by his behavior. I had never seen him like this before.

"Kyoya I think you have things all wrong here. She was just saying goodbye and thanks after comforting her after what you did. Besides you should talk after what you did with Haruhi." Tamaki said calmly though there was a coldness in his voice as he mentioned Haruhi. I looked from Kyoya to Tamaki expecting one of them to freeze from the others glare.

"I have a reason for what I did. What possible reason might you have for kissing her? I never saw you two kiss before saying goodbye before. Unless you have been going behind my back and doing so!" Kyoya said as his hands formed into fist. For a second I was afraid he might punch Tamaki but then something he said caught my attention.

"You have a reason for what you did? What possible reason might there be for you on top of Haruhi on your bed." I said quietly but I knew they could both hear me. Tamaki turned and gave me a sympathetic stare but Kyoya looked at me with the same sad eyes that I had seen in the mirror this morning. The eyes of someone who had been hurt by the person they loved.

"Belle … how could you possibly think that I would do anything with Haruhi? Don't you understand how I feel about you? After all the time we have spent together. I was trying to prove to her that she should be more careful because your sex does matter in some situations. You must know that I would never hurt you in anyway." he said taking a step towards me with an out stretched hand. I backed away from him and shook my head. He was lying. There were better ways to prove that to her then what he did. "Belle please there was no other way." he said gently.

"How can I possibly believe you. The look in your eyes when you stared down at her .. it was so real." I said holding back even more tears as the painful scene unfolded again before my eyes. Haruhi's shocked expression the hunger in Kyoya's eyes how could I possibly trust him after what I saw? "Why should I trust you?" I said even softer then before.

He grabbed my hand softly, I hadn't even noticed he had come to stand by my side. "Because you know me Belle. Think of all the time we have spent together, all the memories we have made. Do you think I would just through that all away? Nobody knows me like you do Belle and when have I ever lied to you?" he said pleadingly.

Those memories came rushing back to me as I felt the warmth of his skin next to mine again. All the classes together, the afternoons spent with the host club, even the long nights of studying at his house. Yet as much as I wanted to trust him I couldn't. As much as I wanted everything to go back to normal I always knew he was hiding something from me. Just by the way his father would look at us both, the way he always tried to impress her when his father was around, it just all didn't add up. I knew he kept a secret and his father was part of it.

I looked into his eyes and for the first time I didn't feel like crying. Instead I matched his steady gaze and said "If you want me to trust you tell me what you have been keeping from me. What did your father tell you to do?" That's when his eyes became foggy with fear and sadness. So I was right after all, he was keeping something from me.

Suddenly he couldn't look me in the eye any more but seeing as he couldn't find away around telling me he pulled on my hand and said with his voice drained of emotion "Come with me." I stared back at Tamaki as I was lead away and he looked at me with wide surprised eyes. Maybe even Kyoya's best friend didn't know.

We sat down in the deserted library and that when he told me everything. About his fathers orders and his research on me. Even about how he had told everyone to stay away from me when I first arrived. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't want to believe it. I looked out the window as gray clouds covered the sun and the first few raindrops started to fall. It seemed as if the sky's themselves were reflecting her mood. "So its all been a lie then? Everything that has ever happened between us? Our very friendship was nothing but an attempt for you to marry me for my fathers company? I always thought you were power hungry Ootari but to fool with my heart. That is a new low." I said trying to hide the new wave of hurt that washed over me. "I guess I have no more reason to stay. Tell your father sorry but you failed your mission." I said coldly getting up, ready to walk away from him forever.

I expected him to protest but he did something I hadn't expected. He kissed me. I had wanted this to happen for the longest time but right now I wanted anything but his kiss. I tried to pull away but I couldn't. His kiss was filled with so much passion and warmth I actually found myself enjoying it. It was if everything he couldn't find the words to say were coming out through this one single kiss.

Kyoya finally pulled away leaving me breathless and my head fuzzy. He held my head in his hands and said quietly "Belle at first I was only doing what I was told but as soon as I met you something changed. You were so unlike anyone I had ever met. So filled with passion and kindness ready to do whatever it took to prove yourself to everyone. Even if my father hadn't told me I had to marry you I would of fell in love with you anyway. You are the only person I would ever want to marry."

I believed him. Against every fiber in me that said I shouldn't I believed him. I wanted nothing more then to throw myself into his arms breathing in his scent and feeling his body pressed up against but I wouldn't. He had hurt me so bad I would not let him win me over so easily again. I pulled away from his ever so gently and said in a whisper "Kyoya you hurt me so bad."

He pulled me in closer and kissed me lightly over and over again saying "I am sorry, so so sorry." I let him enjoying the softness of his lips against mine and the taste of mint on his breath. But I stopped him and he looked down on me with sorrowful eyes.

"I know but Kyoya you broke my trust. You kept something so huge from me for so long. You are going to have to earn it back" I said with a small smile on my lips.

He nodded and said "Anything. Just tell me."

I smiled at him with a wicked gleam in my eye as I said seductively "Kiss me." The corners of his lips twitched as he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me again with a bit more force. I kissed him back with my fingers entwined in his hair. He may have hurt me once but I had a feeling he would make it up to me now that he was all mine.


	11. One Shot Request

**Announcement**

Belle: Hey there ya'll have you missed me!

Kyoya: don't get carried away with yourself now Belle dear …

Belle: Oh stop being such a fuddy duddy pooh bear.

Kyoya: *blush and grumble* How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that in public

Belle: It doesn't matter because I am not going to stop … anyway pooh bear do you want to tell our lovely little fans why we are here?

Kyoya: * sigh * I suppose. We are here because …

Belle: You lucky people get to see into what we do with our life's!

Sky: Yep thats right I want you guys to give me what one shots you want to read. Thats if you want to put up with her again …

Belle: Of course they want to read about me! Im fabulous * model hair flip *

Kyoya: Of course my dear anyone would be lucky to spend a day with you * pulls her close *

Belle: Oh pooh bear * start doing all that lovey dovey stuff *

Sky: Ugh go get a room! * Belle: good idea! * Oh lord … anyway while they are busy with that why don't you hit me up with a pm or review and tell me what one shots you want to read about. Hope to hear from you soon!


	12. Family Reunion

**One Shot Number One**

**Family Reunion**

I sat next to Kyoya in music room three, leaning against him as he absentmindedly played with my hair. The room was filled with the usual noise of Tamaki arguing with the twins, Honey playing with his toys, Haruhi flipping through a book, and of course Kyoya writing away in his notebook. When all the noise would have given most people a headache I loved it. These were my closest friends and if they weren't loud it just wouldn't be the same.

All was going as usual and I was about to fall asleep when the voice of Taylor Swift broke out in the room. All eyes turned to me and then I laughed as I dug out my phone and said "I guess that would be me." Not that it could be anyone else they were all into there Japanese bands, or in the case of Tamaki classical music, and me being from America I hadn't quite gotten into there music scene just yet.

I answered the phone happily and my fathers voice rang out so loud that everyone in the room could here screaming "Belle I need your help now! The family is coming here for the reunion and I just don't know what to do. Please Belle come home I am on the verge of a major break down!" After the ringing in my ear had ceased I told him I would be home soon and closed the phone with a sad sigh.

Kyoya looked at me with his eyebrow raised asking me silently what that was about. "Every year my family has this big reunion. And each year a new member of the family hosts it. This year it happens to be Daddy's year and I wouldn't be so concerned but … they absolutely hate that we moved here. If I don't amaze them with something spectacular they will practically disown us! That would just break Daddy's heart." I said without waiting for someone to ask.

Of course this was met with everyone trying to comfort me and I appreciated it but I only found true comfort from cuddling closer to Kyoya and letting the heat from his body warm me. After a couple minutes I stood up deciding I better get home to my dad soon before he lost his mind. I said my goodbyes and as usual Kyoya was by my side as I walked down to my awaiting town car.

His hand locked perfectly with mine and after all these months it seems so natural that I barely noticed, though I still got the same electric charge when our skin met. He opened the car door for me and just as I was about to step in he pulled me close to him and planted a kiss on me that sent a shiver down my spine. "Promise me your not going to overwork yourself." he said.

I pouted at him and he gave me a stern look til I finally gave in. I huffed and said "Fine I promise I wont overwork myself happy now?" In reply Kyoya gave me another kiss and I smiled up at him. He gave me a small smile in return and I could have staid there forever but I reminded myself that my father was waiting and took my seat in the car.

As soon as I walked into the house I was ambushed by my father and pulled into a great big hug. "Oh my precious Belle I am so glad you are home! I just don't know what to do but you always do. So do you have any plans?" he asked excitedly. He looked at me with big bright eyes as if he had expected me to have a plan ready right then and there.

"Ok Daddy just calm down. Here lets take a seat and we can shoot some ideas around." I said guiding him to the kitchen table and forcing him to take a seat. He nodded his head and tried to relax but I could still see his foot tapping nervously on the floor. "Giselda do you mind getting us some sweet tea please? Oh and also something to write with please." I said to the nearest maid. She nodded her head with a smile and in no time at all was back with what I had asked.

The hours seemed to tick away as my father and I tried to come up with some brilliant plan and before I knew it it was dark outside. I ran a finger through my now messy "Daddy every idea you have you shoot down. How about you tell me what you want so I can at least try to do something to make you happy?" I pleaded with him. It was true I had tried my best to plan a great party but every time without fail there had been something wrong. I know he wanted to impress the family but this was ridicules.

He took my hand and patted it gently saying "I am sorry my precious Belle but its just … I want them to approve of us living here. You know how stubborn and picky our relative's are. We just cant stop until we think of something to completely charm them." That's when it hit me. Why hadn't I thought of it before! I knew exactly the people to charm the pants off of anyone.

"Oh Daddy you're brilliant! Don't you worry now go to bed and leave everything to me. I promise by the end of tomorrow I will have just the thing you are looking for planned down to the last detail." I said in a sing song voice. Before he could argue I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rushed up the stair to my room.

I threw myself down on my bed and opened my phone hitting the first speed dial. After three rings he answered with a yawn and I said innocently "Kyoya darling you would do anything for me right?" He grumbled an answer about it being late so I yelled a bit more angrily "Right!"

"Yes of course Belle but what could you want at this time of night?" he asked a bit grumpy, he always was when he woke up, but luckily he was talking to me. Not that I was that surprised he was very rare that he lost his temper with me. Though he does tend to be grouchy with me when I wake him up at … two in the morning.

"Oh well I wanted to let you know that tomorrow you need to cancel all the plans for the host club because I have something major I need them for. Ok you can go back to bed now my dear. I love you pooh bear." I cooed at him through the phone.

I heard him groan "You wake me up at this hour, tell me to cancel plans at last minute, and on top of it all you call me pooh bear. You owe me my dear one." he added on a more gentler note. I smiled even with all his complaining he wasn't really mad at me. Its just one of the reasons why I loved him so much, no matter what I did he always loved me.

"Don't worry pooh bear I will, don't I always? Now no more complaining and off to bed with you. Goodnight my love, sweet dreams." I said stifling a yawn myself. It seemed that my excitement and caffeine rush had worn off. As soon as he got off the phone I was looking forward to jumping under my down blanket and snuggling up with the teddy bear Kyoya had given me.

I was already half asleep when I heard him say "They always are when you are in them. I love you too Belle be sure to get some sleep." Then with a click of the phone I jumped into bed still in my clothes and soon I was fast asleep, dreaming of my love.

The morning seemed to come to early and after rushing through my morning routine was almost late for first period. Not that it really mattered since all I did was sleep through it anyway. My nap seemed to last only a few minutes before I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar scent filled my nose. I looked up groggily, trying to give Kyoya a smile but it came out as more of a grimace. "Wake up Belle. I let you sleep through two periods and now its time for lunch. I bet you didn't have breakfast and you need to eat something so come on." he said sternly yet his touch was gentle.

I nodded sleepily and stood up stretching trying to gain back feeling in my body. I heard him tap his foot impatiently and I gave him an apologetic smile before I allowed him to drag me down to the cafeteria. I took a seat next to Tamaki and laid my head down on the table. "Belle are you ok! You're not getting sick are you? Here let me see if you have a fever." he cried concerned as he lifted up my head forcefully to feel my forehead.

I pushed his hand away and forced myself to sit up. "Im fine Tamaki just tired. Daddy had me up late trying to figure out what to do for the family reunion. But luckily I finally figured out the perfect way to impress the family." I said a bit more cheerful remembering my brilliant plan.

"Oh I am so glad! What are you going to be doing exactly because you know that we will do anything to help you out." he said excitedly. His eyes had that familiar bright light in them that always reminded me of a little kid around Christmas time. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

I touched his nose gently with my finger and said with a small giggle "If I told you now it would ruin the surprise! Don't worry you will find out soon enough though and I hope you stay true to your word about helping me no matter what." Tamaki looked at me curiously but luckily I didn't have to answer him because just then Kyoya took a seat next to me. He placed a plate of food in front of me and my stomach gave out a loud growl. I laughed, I guess I was hungrier then I noticed.

I quickly began to dig into my food not even noticing the look Kyoya was giving me. I swallowed the food that was in my mouth and smiled sheepishly. "What I was hungry so stop giving me that look!" I said forcing myself from that point on to eat more slowly.

Finally the day came to end and at the sound of the last bell I jumped up from my chair packing up my stuff in a hurry. I turned to run out of the class but found myself running face first into someones chest. "You seem to be in quite a rush. Why so excited?" Kyoya asked with a teasing tone in his voice. I stuck my tongue out at him and ignored the question pulling him along to music room three.

Kyoya and I were the first ones there and I took a seat forcing myself to try and relax. He took a seat next to me wrapping his arms around me protectively. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck and I let out a small laugh. "You seem so anxious today. Why are you so worked up?" he asked in a whisper in my ear. The feeling of his warm breath on my neck sent a pleasurable chill up my spine but I shook it off, now wasn't the time.

"Well I need some people to charm the pants off of my family and who better then the club? Besides its about time they meet you pooh bear." I said pulling him into a kiss before he could complain about his nick name. He mumbled and tried to pull away but I pulled him in closer by his jacket. As usual he gave up and pulled my in closer wrapping his fingers in my hair.

"Oh yes no one is quite as charming as pooh bear." I heard someone say. I looked up and grinned seeing my favorite twins arm in arm in front of me. "Yeah but I am afraid her father may not be so charmed to know that pooh bear is sucking face with his little princess." Hikaru said with a playful gleam in his eyes. I laughed at there teasing and also at the red rushing to Kyoya's cheeks.

"Oh lighten up Kyoya dear they are only joking. Though I do think it would be best for us not to be so … connected at the lips around Daddy." I said thoughtfully putting a finger to my cheek. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, clearing remembering the time my dad caught us making out in my room. Not one of our better days.

I sat talking with Hikaru and Kaoru until finally everyone had arrived. They all looked at me with wide eyes as I told them about my plan and basically begged them to help me. Everyone was silent for a moment until finally Honey said "Of course we will help you Belle Chan! Wont we guys?" Everyone nodded and I smiled. I really did have the best friends.

After two weeks of planning the day had finally arrived, my family reunion. I sat in my room brushing my hair absentmindedly trying not to worry to much about the day to come. I heard someone enter my room but I didn't even bother to look up. In the mirror I saw Kyoya come up behind me and he planted a kiss on my cheek. "You look great today, as always … you're nervous aren't you?" he said as I tied my hair into low pigtails.

I nodded and stood up examining myself one more time. I was trying hard to look like the same Texas girl I was raised as. I think I did a pretty good job with my pink checkered shirt tied in a knot above my belly button and a pair of jean shorts with my favorite pair of cowboy boots. I smiled thinking that I couldn't do much better then this. I turned to face Kyoya and gave him a quick kiss saying "I have full faith in you though."

He ran his hand down my face gently and gave me a rare smile. "I know my love and I also know how much this means to you. That's why I am doing everything in my power to make sure everything go perfectly." he said resting his forehead against mine and he whispered "You know I would do anything for you." I looked at him and nodded kissing him again before walking down to greet my family.

My relatives arrived in a steady flow and I greeted each and every one of them personally before they made there way to the backyard were the party was being held. After I had greeted my final Aunt, Uncle and baby cousin arrived I myself went to the party to see how things were going. As I looked around I couldn't be happier, everything was going perfectly! The yard looked amazing with all its fountains, flowers, and neatly decorated picnic tables and my boys were doing an amazing job entertaining the guest.

I walked around the yard listening to everyone talking to my friends and I felt a bolt of joy every time someone came up to me telling me how charming my friends were. The day went by in a blur and as the many lanterns in the yard started to light the music slowed. I drank a glass of punch off to the side and watched as my cousins and aunts rushed to dance with my friends. I was searching for Kyoya when I saw him talking to my very picky grand mother.

I bit on my lip thinking about how my grandmother was known for her hatred of everyone outside of the family. I walked up slowly and was actually surprised to see her laughing. I walked up beside her and she as she spotted me she smiled "Oh Belle my darling is this the boy you have been telling me about. I wasn't so sure of him from your letters but I do agree with you he is quite the amazing young man." she said patting his hand fondly. She then leaned over to me and whispered "Not to mention quite a hot piece."

I blushed and she laughed saying "Don't worry Belle I don't plan on stealing him away from you. Now I am sure you two are tired of talking to an old lady like me so why don't you two go dance?" She gave me a small wink and walked off before either of us could say another word. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a long kiss.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining of course." he asked as we slowly started to sway across the dance floor. Before I answered I couldn't help but think that I couldn't imagine a place I would rather be then in his arms with the stars above us and all the colors of the lanterns reflecting off the water of the fountains.

"You and everyone else made this day just perfect. I don't think I can thank you enough and you even impressed my grandmother. Have I told you lately how amazing you are?" I said staring up into those dark eyes of his that I could look into forever. "I love you Kyoya." I said standing on my tiptoes bringing my face closer to his.

"I love you too Belle. More then anything." he replied before closing the small gap between our faces kissing me and right in that moment I knew no matter what may happen in the future, I would always love him.


	13. A Visit From Eric

**One Shot Number Two**

**A Visit From Eric**

"Have I mentioned that I am loving being a senior?" I said blowing on my freshly painted nails as I sat with my best friend Renge. I admired the bright shade of pink and went on "I mean I only have one year left and school and things just could not be better. I have you my best friend, all the boys plus Haruhi at the host club, and of course Kyoya. I don't think anything can ruin this year for me."

She nodded in agreement as she flipped through a magazine not even paying attention to me. I threw a pillow at her and she let out a small yelp of surprise. She turned to glare at me and said "I'm listening but I am sorry that I am not hanging on to your every word. I am happy that you are so happy but you are going to end up cursing yourself if you keep saying nothing will go wrong. Here it even says it here in Teenage Dream Weekly."

Renge tossed the magazine over to me and I stared at the dog eared page she had been reading. It was an article how to make the best of the last of the school year. As she had said in one of its tips was to never speak of the great things going on your life because that is just begging for something bad to happen. I scoffed throwing it back at her.

"That is nonsense my dear friend. Just because you talk about the good things in your life doesn't mean something bad will happen. Now come on lets go down to the spa I think I am long over due for a mud bath." I said with a happy little sigh. Hanging out with my best friend after school, my boyfriend all day at school, and of course spending time with the Host Club. What could possible go wrong with my life?

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready for the day, not my usual morning self but I was getting use to the feeling. I was up dressed, make up and all, and out the door ready for school. As I stepped out into the bright morning sun I breathed in the crisp morning air and let out a slow breath. It was a beautiful day and I didn't live that far away from the school so I decided I was going to walk.

As I stepped down the front stairs my driver opened the door to the car but I shook my head holding up a hand "Not today thanks. Its amazing outside today I am going to walk. Oh and I already have a ride home from school as well. So feel free to take the day off, a paid day off of course." I said with a wink. He got a giant smile and thanked me before loosening his tie and lighting up a smoke.

I walked down the sidewalk with a small bounce in my step as I thought about the Greek mythology themed party the host club was throwing today. I was lost in my own little happy world when I finally arrived at the school. I walked into the now familiar halls and was soon ambushed by Tamaki who cried out "Oh Belle guess what! We have a new student and guess where he is from?" but before I could even make a guess he said "America, isn't that great?"

I let out a small laugh at how excited my friend was over such a small thing. I swear most times he was more like a little kid then a senior in high school. Soon after he was done with his little announcement I felt a familiar hand in mine and I turned to give a quick morning kiss to Kyoya. "So have you met this new student yet?" I asked not really caring but a tiny bit curious about where they were from.

"No none of us had, we just heard about him through some of the girls. Apparently, in there words not mine, he is a major hunk. Then again I think anyone new catches their attention." he said in a way that I knew that he didn't care about this new guy either. "I did hear he is going to be in our class though." he added at the last moment. I shrugged, even if he was it didn't deal with me in any way.

I stood there in Kyoya's surprisingly strong arms and talked with my friends til I heard the morning bell ring. Then with a sigh I shifted my bag on my shoulder and made my way, with Kyoya by my side, to first period. We took our regular seats and as we waited for the teacher to come in I sat messing with his hair, much to his displeasure. Finally we heard the door open and I turned to face the front of the class expecting to see the teacher but froze when I saw a guy standing there, a guy I knew only to well. My ex boyfriend Eric.

I grabbed Kyoya's hand and gripped it tight as I saw his emerald green eyes scan the room only to come to rest on me. As he spotted me he flashed a dazzling white smile and ran his fingers through his long messy brown hair. My grip must have gotten even tighter because before I knew it Kyoya was grinding his teeth together and saying "Is something wrong dear or do you just enjoy trying to break my hand?"

Instead of coming back with a snappy remark like I usually would all that came out was a small whimpering type noise. Kyoya's face then softened and squeezed my hand back saying gently "Sky, whats got you so worked up?" I shook my head and closed my eyes but of course I couldn't avoid what I knew was going to happen. Just as I thought I heard foot steps and Kyoya say "Hi you must be the new student but I am afraid that right now I really don't have the time for introductions. Belle please open your eyes." he added in a pleading voice.

"Oh I don't think introductions are really necessary. Hello there my little Belle, have you missed me?" the all to familiar voice of Eric cooed at me as if we were still together. I managed to open one of my eyes but squeaked at the sight of him and tried to hide behind Kyoya. "Oh really now is that anyway to greet an old flame?" he asked and I felt Kyoya tense as he finally understood who this was.

"You must be Eric. She has told me a lot about you so I am afraid to say that I am not to happy to meet you. Now if you don't mind your upsetting my girlfriend so I am going to have to ask you to leave." I heard Kyoya hiss at him as he shifted in his chair to cover me more. As much as I teased him about running away from danger when I needed him Kyoya always stood up to the plate bravely.

"Oh you actually got another guy huh Belle? Well I cant say I am happy for you, since I did come here to get you back. You may not believe me but I have changed and realized that I still love you. I will leave, so your new boy friend has won this battle my little Belle but I wont let him win the war for your heart. Good bye for now." he said and with a small nod to Kyoya left taking a seat not to far away from us.

Still clinging on to Kyoya's arm I looked up at him with large eyes asking silently if what had just happened … had actually really happened. He nodded grimly and I let out another small whimper before saying in a small voice "Kyoya … why cant he just stay out of my life. Didn't he do enough damage when he used me the last time I saw him? I don't want him to try and win me back, I love you."

Kyoya held my face in his hands softly and gave me a quick kiss before he rested his forehead against mine and whispered "Don't worry about a thing Belle. No matter what happens I promise you, no one will come between us." I managed to give him another quick kiss and smile before finally the late bell rang and in our teacher came at the last minute as usual. The rest of the class I spent fidgeting and Kyoya spent it between trying his best to comfort me and sending a glare back to Eric.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Kyoya whisked me out of the room, not even giving me a chance to grab my purse. In record time we reached the cafeteria and took a seat with me trying to catch my breath. Between deep breaths I said "Kyoya I don't want to be in the same with Eric either but don't you think you went a bit over board?" As I held a stitch in my side he kissed my forehead in an apology before our friends took their seats next to us.

"Whoa what happened to him? He looks worse then when we blew the whole budget on sweets." Hikaru said poking Kyoya's face causing him to twitch dangerously. "Oh I bet Belle made him be a test model for a new dress design! That's it isn't it Kyoya?" Kaoru asked with a grin on his face as he looked over his brothers shoulder joining in on the poking. Then Kyoya quickly turned to look at him and the way they jumped back I knew he must have that creepy angry look in his eyes that he got sometimes.

"Kyoya calm down dear, they don't know what happened" I said gently bringing his attention back to me. They both gave me a questioning look but I blew them off, if I had to talk about Eric I was going to do it when all of my friends were here. Finally after five long agonizing minutes of waiting everyone was in there normal seats. They could all obviously see the sadness in my eyes and I was soon being bombarded with questions. Luckily though I was saved the pain of explaining when Kyoya told them the whole situation.

Everyone was quiet for a moment soaking in the whole story, they had all heard about my ex and were probably wondering how I was taking the whole thing. Then the silence was broken when Tamaki placed his hand on mine and said with a kind smile "Belle I know you must be going through a lot right now but don't worry, we all love you and we will do everything to make sure he doesn't hurt you in anyway."

Then just like that all the sadness and uneasiness that had been hanging over my heart like a dark cloud was gone. I had been so worried about Eric being back in my life I had completely forgotten something, I had the most amazing people in my life. So why should I be worried about one jerk? As I thought about it I smiled and let out a small laugh. Kyoya turned and looked at me asking "Belle whats so funny?"

I leaned into him with a comfortable happiness spreading over my entire like the sun on a warm day and I said "Nothing its just, I love you guys." They all returned my smile and I sat listening to there plans to make sure Eric kept his distance from me. I didn't interrupt them but now I didn't really care about Eric any more. No matter what he may try to do, it wouldn't effect me because nothing could make me feel bad as long as I was surrounded by my friends.


End file.
